The Lost Tomato
by munya munya
Summary: Ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan tomat yang hilang! Kemana hilangnya tomat yang membuat Sasuke frustasi? Ditambah lagi tingkah menyebalkan teman- temannya dan kekasihnya, Sakura. Is it a surprise behind another surprise? For S-Savers event: Banjir TomatCeri 2014. "Otanjoubi omedettou Sasuke-kun!". A late birthday fic for Sasuke. I know this is very late. [edited]


A Naruto fanfiction

**THE LOST TOMATO ©2014 Munya munya**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/humor**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, (maybe) misstypo, garing, DLDR!**

Dedicated for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday, and also special for:

**S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

* * *

Siang ini mentari bersinar begitu cerah. Namun langit Konoha yang teduh seakan memayungi aktivitas warga yang berjalan normal tiga tahun pasca perang dunia ninja ke empat. Banyak yang terjadi setelah perang. Ada yang berubah secara drastis maupun datar-datar saja. Contoh perubahan yang cukup signifikan dapat kita lihat pada salah seorang ninja yang sedang berjalan pulang ini. Ya, pemuda satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan elit Uchiha ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang pasca misinya tempo hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang kemampuan ninjanya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun kemana ia akan pulang? Bukankah ia adalah ninja pelarian? Itu dulu.

Kini ia kembali ke Konoha setelah perang usai. Mengabdi kepada desa tempat kelahirannya sebagai pasukan elit Anbu. Terimakasih kepada Hokage Naruto, sahabatnya, yang telah berjuang sedemikian rupa untuk membawa sang Uchiha kembali ke desanya. Ah, tentu saja seorang hokage adalah orang yang mampu menyelamatkan temannya, ya kan Naruto?

Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya Naruto yang membawamu kembali ke desa mu kan Sasuke? Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranmu itu. Si gadis menyebalkan itu, menurutmu, yang selalu menawarkan kasih sayang tulusnya padamu. Bahkan setelah beribu kejahatan yang kau perbuat, ia tetap menunggumu. Sungguh, inilah yang membuat Sasuke merasa memiliki tempat untuk 'pulang'. Di mana ia bisa melabuhkan hatinya. Yang tanpa terasa sudah dua tahun lebih ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan gadis musim semi-nya ini.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke merasa rindu. Sudah seminggu ia terlibat misi ini dan sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Konoha. Tak sabar rasanya ingin bertemu gadisnya. Tentu saja setiap pulang misi ia akan ke Rumah Sakit Konoha menemui sang pujaan hati untuk mengobati luka-lukanya—atau berpura-pura terluka, modus—setelah melaporkan misinya ke kantor hokage.

Seperti saat ini. Ia sudah tiba di gerbang Konoha dan berjalan menuju Kantor Hokage. Meski sangat lelah setelah menjalani misi tingkat A nya, ia tetap harus melapor. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Naruto, ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa permisi dan melaporkan hasil misinya pada hokage sahabatnya itu. Namun setelah selesai melapor, bukan kelegaan dan waktu istirahat yang ia dapat, malah titah semena-mena yang kembali diberikan oleh hokage pirang itu kepada dirinya.

"Sasuke, sebelum pulang tolong antarkan berkas ini ke divisi arsip konoha. Lalu bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dengan alis berkedut kesal, Sasuke mendengarkan titah dari sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa dirinya sedang lelah? Mengapa Naruto menyuruh ninja elit sepertinya hanya untuk mengantarkan berkas? Ingin rasanya Sasuke memprotes namun ia tahu berdebat dengan Naruto akan menambah panjang masalah dan itu artinya makin lama pula ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Maka dengan berat hati Sasuke meng-iya-kan saja permintaan sahabatnya dan bergegas pergi. Namun baru selangkah ia pergi, Naruto kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi, _Dobe_?"

"Bagaimana rencana lamaranmu pada Sakura-_chan_? Aku akan membantumu Teme, kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mela—"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku pergi," pintu pun ditutup. Mendengarkan ocehan Naruto membuatnya makin merasa lelah saja.

* * *

"Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggil kami kemari?"

Sakura menatap teman-temannya satu per satu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ada Tenten, Hinata, Ino, bahkan Temari—yang kebetulan sedang menjalankan misi di Konoha—. Ia pun mulai membuka suara.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun._ Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua untuk membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku dan tim tujuh sudah merencanakan untuk membuat pesta kejutan. Tapi aku tidak punya ide yang bagus untuk itu. Kalian ada ide?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Tenten berbicara. Taman tempat mereka berkumpul cukup sepi karena sebagian besar orang tengah sibuk bekerja.

"Abaikan saja ia seharian ini. Setelah ia kesal lalu bawa ia ke tempat pesta dan.. kejutan!"

"Ide bagus! Kita harus mengerjainya habis-habisan Sakura. Kau ingin meninggalkan kesan yang dalam untuknya hari ini kan?" timpal Temari.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan marah?" Ujar Sakura ragu. Mengingat kekasihnya itu pribadi yang pendendam.

"Itu wajar untuk orang yang berulang tahun, Jidat! Walaupun kesal pasti pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengerti. Bahkan mungkin ia terharu dengan kejutan yang kita buat. Percayalah padaku. Kau hanya harus berakting hari ini. Sebagai pacar Sasuke, kau adalah pemeran utama dalam pesta kejutan in!" Jelas Ino.

"Baiklah.. lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino?"

"Jauhi dia seharian. Bertingkahlah seakan kau tidak peduli dengannya. Kau bisa berakting sok sibuk atau bahkan mungkin kau bisa membuatnya cemburu," ujar Ino dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Benar. Jangan obati dia sepulang misi seperti biasanya Sakura, aku yakin dia pasti kesal," tambah Tenten.

Sakura mulai kesulitan menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup melakukan ini semua.

"Berhenti makan siang dengannya ataupun memasak untuknya hari ini," Temari pun mulai mengeluarkan ide jahat nya.

"Eh—tapi,"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan teman-teman? Sakura pasti tidak tega melalukan itu semua," potong Hinata cepat. Ah, sahabat pemalu nya ini memang sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura.

"Baiklah, lakukan seperlunya saja Jidat. Kesampingkan tega, yang penting Sasuke kesal agar kejutan ini berhasil. Aku dan yang lainnya pun akan berakting membuatnya kesal, bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku percayakan rencana ini pada kalian. Beritahu teman-teman kita yang lain ya! Aku akan memberitahu tim tujuh," ujar Sakura.

"Kami mengerti!"

* * *

"Si _Teme_ itu! Padahal kan aku ingin membantunya," keluh Naruto sambil bersandar di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun diketuk. "Masuk,"

Muncullah dua orang pria, yang pertama berambut perak dan bermasker. Dan satu lagi berkulit pucat dan rambut hitam. Naruto langsung bersemangat menatap dua pria itu. "Kalian! Kebetulan sekali aku punya rencana baru!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Bingung. Bukankah tim tujuh—minus Sasuke—sudah _briefing_ untuk rencana pesta kejutan Sasuke?

Naruto yang menyadari kebingungan dua rekannya itu lantas berbicara. "Ada rencana lain dibalik rencana ini hehehe. Kalian tahu? Si _Teme _itu ingin melamar Sakura dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi, pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke ini sekaligus menjadi kejutan untuk Sakura juga."

"Melamar?" Ujar Kakashi tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Bahkan _Teme _sudah membeli cincinnya,"

Ingatan Naruto pun kembali ke seminggu yang lalu sebelum Sasuke berangkat misi. Mereka tengah bersantai di _training field_ seusai latihan.

_Flashback_

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bersandar di dahan pohon yang rindang setelah berlatih bersama. Di tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan sebelum ia beranjak, sesuatu jatuh dari kantung celananya dan menyita perhatian Naruto. "Hei_ Teme_, apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Segera Sasuke menengok kearah jatuhnya benda. Ia pun terkejut karena tertangkap basah oleh Naruto membawa kotak beludru kecil yang semua orang bisa menerka apa isinya. Ya, cincin. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke membawa cincin? Untuk apakah gerangan?

Ditengah kepanikannya Sasuke segera bergerak mengambil kotak itu. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Dengan penasaran Naruto pun membuka kotak itu. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin namun susah payah mempertahankan wajah stoic nya.

"WOW! Cincin!" Teriak Naruto heboh. Ingin sekali Sasuke membekap mulut sahabat pirangnya itu. Tentu saja itu cincin. Semua orang pasti bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa hokage bodoh ini mungkin otaknya sedikit, jadi ia tidak bisa menebak hal mudah itu. Sasuke berusaha mengambil cicin itu dari tangan Naruto namun rasa penasaran Naruto terus saja menyerang Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkannya.

"Cincin ini untuk siapa, _Teme_?"

"Siapa lagi, bodoh!"

"Oh Sakura-_chan_ ya? Apakah kau akan melamarnya? Wah kau romantis juga _Teme_!"

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" Sasuke mulai frustasi dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Sasuke pun mengambil kotak cincin itu dari tangan Naruto dan memandangnya dalam diam.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah merelakan Sakura_-chan_ bersamamu kok," ujar Naruto lengkap dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu," gumam Sasuke sembari termenung menatap cincin di kotak kecil itu. Naruto yang menyadari wajah sendu sahabatnya itu pun mulai mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau bingung mengutarakannya. Iya kan? Serahkan saja padaku, Teme. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"…"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia ingin segera melamar gadisnya itu. Ia tahu Sakura menyukai sesuatu yang romantis. Namun ia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, kali ini ia bertekad akan memberikan momen spesial yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh kekasihnya.

Namun ia tidak tahu caranya. Bertanya pada sahabatnya tentu saja ia gengsi. Gengsi Uchiha sangat tinggi, bukan?

Di sisi lain, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa membantu dan ikut campur ususan sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat rencana kejutan untuk Sakura_-chan_? Ia pasti suka. Di tempat yang indah, penuh dengan bunga, suasana romantis. Kau mau aku menggiring Sakura-_chan_ untuk menemuimu di sana? Lalu kau melamarnya dengan cincin itu? Begitu _Teme_?" ujar Naruto panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman Sasuke. Naruto tahu sahabatnya kini mulai terbuka perihal masalahnya itu.

"Baiklah! Kapan kau mau melakukannya? Aku pasti membantumu _Teme_," kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap cincin itu.

"Aku.. apa bisa melakukan ini?" Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau ragu eh?" Ujar Naruto berusaha sabar dengan sahabat _tsundere _nya ini.

"Apa orang sepertiku pantas melamar dia?" Sasuke berkata sambil menatap cincin di tangannya lekat-lekat. Sebuah cincin emas bertahtakan batu berlian yang sangat indah.

Hening sesaat. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto paham sahabatnya ini merasa sedikit takut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasakan keraguan yang besar. Sebagai mantan ninja pelarian yang sering berbuat salah, terutama sering menyakiti Sakura di masa lalu, ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia kekasihmu kan? Tentu saja Sakura mau. Apa kau meragukan cintanya padamu heh?" Ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Aku hanya—"

Kau justru takut sebaliknya ya kan Sasuke?

"Kau takut Sakura meragukanmu kan? Hey, yang kau alami ini mungkin hanya rasa takut yang wajar untuk orang yang akan melamar kekasihya,_ Teme_. Buanglah pikiran negatifmu! Menikah denganmu adalah mimpi terbesar Sakura!" Rupanya Naruto yang sekarang cukup bijak juga.

Atau..

"Cih, dasar sok tahu. Menghadap Tuan Hyuuga saja kau tidak berani, bagaimana mau melamar Hinata?" Perkataan dingin Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mematung. Memang benar itu semua.

Ternyata duo ninja terkuat Konoha yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dan Madara ini sama-sama lemah kalau soal perempuan. Apa kata dunia?

_Flashback end_

'Mereka akan menikah? Yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan melangkahiku. Gurunya ini saja belum menikah,' batin Kakashi tertawa miris.

Salah sendiri kau tidak mencari jodoh, Kakashi. Naruto saja berhasil _move on_ dari Sakura—bahkan kini merelakan dan mendukung sahabatnya itu menikah—dan memiliki tambatan hatinya yang baru, siapa lagi kalau bukan putri dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke mengerti dengan rencana lamaran ini? Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui pesta kejutannya," ujar Sai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maka dari itu aku memanggil kalian kesini. Apa kalian ada ide?" Kata Naruto sambil menumpukan dagu di atas jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Aku tahu!" seperti ada bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, ide itu muncul begitu saja di pikiran Kakashi. Ia pun segera memberitahu hal itu pada Naruto dan Sai. Sampai waktu makan siang hari itu mereka habiskan untuk menyusun rencana di balik rencana ini. Di akhir 'rapat' itu, Naruto berkata "Sakura_-chan_ bilang hari ini kita semua harus mengabaikan dan membuat kesal Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke melangkah malas menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Satu berkas penting lagi yang harus ia antarkan dan ia bisa pulang dengan tenang setelah ini.

Ah, apa kau yakin perjalanan pulangmu akan mulus Sasuke?

GUK! GUK!

BRUUK

Ternyata tidak.

Saat selangkah lagi kaki Sasuke mencapai pintu bangunan yang ditujunya, tiba-tiba seekor anjing putih yang sangat besar beserta tuannya menubruknya. Berkas-berkas dari Naruto pun berceceran kemana-mana. Dan.. sang Uchiha bungsu terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya ke tanah. Sudah pasti, badannya yang pada dasarnya memang pegal-pegal itu sakit semua.

"HEI KIBA KAU INI PUNYA MATA TIDAK?!" Amuk Sasuke langsung pada Kiba dan Akamaru tentunya, yang disertai pelototan tajam Sasuke. Untung saja ia tidak sampai mengaktifkan _sharingan_nya. Begini-begini Sasuke masih bisa mengontrol emosi. Kalau tidak? Mungkin Kiba pulang hanya tinggal nama.

"_Go-go-gomen_ Sasuke! Kami sedang terburu-buru," ujar Kiba dengan muka super memelasnya.

"Guk!" Akamaru pun sepertinya ikut mengutarakan maafnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, _jaa_!" timpal Kiba tanpa memerdulikan Sasuke yang masih kesal.

Tentunya Sasuke dongkol. Bagaimana mungkin Kiba tidak bertanggung jawab—setidaknya merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan—pada Sasuke dan jangan lupakan luka yang bersarang di tubuh Sasuke.

Sambil bersungut-sungut dan masih mempertahankan wajah_ cool_ nya, Sasuke bangkit dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang beterbangan ke tanah. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera menyerahkan berkas itu ke divisi yang dituju.

* * *

Tengah hari mentari bersinar terik. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, anggota elit Anbu ini merasa lapar seperti hal nya manusia normal. Apalagi setelah menjalankan misi-misi yang melelahkan. Saat terpikir olehnya makanan lezat apa yang akan ia santap siang ini, tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan luka-luka ringan di tubuhnya—ringan seukuran ninja tentunya—yang meraung-raung minta segera diobati. Ah seharusnya ia ingat kegiatan rutin dirinya sepulang misi: memeriksakan dan mengobati luka-luka nya kepada sang dokter pribadi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura kekasih tercinta.

Sebagai kekasih sang dokter nomor satu di Konoha itu, tentunya Sasuke memiliki keuntungan tersendiri—bukan berarti ia berpacaran dengan Sakura untuk memanfaatkannya—yaitu ia tidak usah repot-repot mengantre di rumah sakit dan berbagai prosedur administrasi pengobatan lainnya, cukup mendatangi ruangan pribadi kekasih pink nya, secara praktis luka-lukanya akan diobati langsung oleh dokter handal itu. Ditambah raut wajah khawatir tiap Sasuke pulang misi plus luapan kasih sayang yang ia terima dari gadisnya itu, membuat Sasuke rajin ke rumah sakit walaupun hanya mendapat luka kecil saja. Modus.

Memikirkan itu tak pelak membuat senyum tersungging tipis di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia pun berbelok ke arah rumah sakit. Pasti Sakura sudah menunggunya, pikirnya. Percaya diri sekali kau, Uchiha.

Namun tiba-tiba angin kencang menyapu jalanan tempat Sasuke berada. Ia pun segera memasang kuda-kudanya waspada. Menyipitkan mata akibat banyaknya debu yang beterbangan, Sasuke jadi lengah saat sebuah toko di sebelahnya ambruk layaknya dihancurkan orang. Reruntuhan itu mengenai jalanan tak terkecuali Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya orang yang lewat jalan itu.

"HYAT HYAAAT! Lho?" Mahkluk hijau berpakaian ketat dan rambut bob, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee.

Sasuke menatap nanar makhluk bertampang tidak berdosa—walau sebenarnya ia yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini—di depannya seolah tidak berdaya di bawah tumpukan kayu dan reruntuhan bangunan toko yang menimpa dirinya dengan tidak elitnya.

"EH! Sasuke! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di situ? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menghancurkan tokonya saat sedang berlatih dan ku pikir tidak ada orang di situ, jadi.." gagap Rock Lee sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan di mana tempat berlatih?" geram Sasuke menahan emosi yang sedari tadi terus memancing dirinya. Ia bangkit perlahan sambil menyingkirkan reruntuhan kayu yang menimpa dirinya. Rock Lee pun berniat membantu namun ia urungkan saat mendekati Sasuke dilihatnya tatapan membunuh dari mata kelam sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke pun berlalu pergi dengan raut kesal yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Rock Lee hanya memandang takut-takut ke arah Sasuke berlalu tanpa bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Makin bertambah saja luka di tubuh Sasuke. Kini ia harus bergegas ke Rumah Sakit Konoha mengabaikan rasa laparnya.

Sebenarnya dikala lapar mendera seperti ini, Sasuke sibuk memikirkan tomat. Buah atau sayur merah segar kaya vitamin kesukaan pemuda berambut gagak ini adalah hal pertama yang dicari olehnya dikala lapar. Namun sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah sakit siang ini, tak satupun ia temukan tumpukan tomat di toko-toko pinggir jalan Konoha. Ah, mungkin ada di pasar dekat rumahnya, pikir Sasuke positif.

* * *

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sasuke langsung menuju ruangan kekasihnya. Rindu, sakit di sekujur badannya dan rasa lapar yang ditahannya mungkin akan hilang sekaligus saat ia menemui kekasihnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari luar pintu ruangan bercat putih itu.

Namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Lantas ia membuka pintu itu dan memasuki ruangan pribadi kekasihnya. Tidak ada Sakura di sana.

Hey, kemana perginya Sakura disaat Sasuke sedang membutuhkannya?

Karena terlalu lelah, Sasuke memutuskan menunggu Sakura di ruangannya. Ia duduk bersandar di sofa yang cukup empuk di ruangan pribadi milik kekasih dokternya itu.

Lama kelamaan dirinya terlelap di sana.

Satu jam kemudian pintu ruangan pun dibuka. "Astaga mengapa dia bisa di sini?!" Sakura memekik kaget saat menemukan kekasihnya di ruang kerjanya. Setelah _briefing_ dengan tim tujuh mengenai orang yang sedang berulang tahun ini, tentu ia tak menyangka akan langsung bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang tertidur lelap, jelas sekali terlihat ia kelelahan. Dan Sakura cukup terkejut mendapati luka memar yang terdapat di tubuh Sasuke lebih banyak dari biasanya.

'Aksi sudah dimulai rupanya, kurasa mereka terlalu kasar. Kasihan Sasuke-_kun_.' Batin Sakura mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Karena ini bagian dari rencana ya kan, Nona Haruno?

Perlahan ia sentuh pipi Sasuke yang terdapat memar di sana. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sasuke. Sungguh ia merasa iba. Lalu ia pendarkan chakra penyembuh ke telapak tangannya.

Namun sebelum tangannya yang dilingkupi cahaya hijau menyentuh luka Sasuke, ia tersadar. Mengabaikan Sasuke adalah bagian dari rencana pesta kejutan. Jika Sasuke terbangun dan menemukannya kali ini, pasti ia akan terjebak seharian bersama kekasih Uchiha nya—tipikal Sasuke, bermanja-manja dengan Sakura sepulangnya dari misi—dan itu akan menggagalkan semua rencana yang telah disusunnya.

Mencoba mengesampingkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan menulis sebuah _note_ untuk Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah, kelaparan dan penuh luka begitu saja. Tapi demi berhasilnya rencana ini—yang pada dasarnya dipersembahkan untuk Sasuke juga—ia harus tegas.

Bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke perlahan untuk mengusirnya secara halus, Sakura berjalan keluar ruangannya melewati Sasuke kemudian mencium lembut kening kekasih tampannya sekilas. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sakura bergumam pelan, "Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

* * *

"Kau yakin sudah semua?"

Kakashi menatap puluhan karung berisi tomat segar yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru Konoha. Kini mereka sedang berada di bukit bagian utara Konoha. Tempat terdapatnya padang bunga yang indah dan asri. Sangat ramai di sana. Hampir semua anggota_ rookie _12 berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan pesta. Mengapa mereka bersedia? Tentu saja ini perintah hokage yang di anggap sebuah 'misi' oleh hokage pirang itu. Untung saja mereka maklum karena mereka semua adalah teman. Ini kan gunanya teman?

"Ya. Sudah ku angkut semua," ujar Chouji yang mulai tertarik untuk melahap tomat-tomat itu.

"Siapa yang membeli semua stok tomat Konoha sebanyak ini?" tanya Temari agak heran.

"Yah lagi-lagi ini perintah si Hokage bodoh itu, perintah konyol macam apa ini? Anehnya semua penjual menurut saja. Merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru lengkap dengan kata _trademark _andalannya.

Semua sibuk menyiapkan ini itu. Dari makanan hingga dekorasi. Beruntung sekali sang_ birthday boy_ memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu perhatian padanya sampai rela melakukan ini. Dan keuntungan juga karena Naruto adalah Hokage, semua jadi lebih mudah. Walau sedikit menyalahgunakan kekuasaan—bahasa kasarnya—namun selama itu hal baik dan untuk kebahagiaan bersama. Tidak apa kan?

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah tulisan di meja kerja kekasihnya bertuliskan namanya besar-besar. Segera saja ia baca pesan itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau baru pulang misi tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengobatimu seperti biasa. Hari ini aku ada operasi yang sangat darurat. Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan mengobati luka mu melalui prosedur rumah sakit biasa. Sekali-sekali tidak apa kan? Kalau kau mau bertanya Shizune_-senpai_ ada di ruang sebelah."

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka melihat isi pesan itu. Ini kah yang ia terima setelah menunggu Sakura sampai tertidur? Oh, kau sukses membuat kekasihmu kesal, Nona Haruno. Belum lagi tak ada kata-kata romantis seperti biasa.. Hey, tahu kah kau Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini pun mengharapkan hal manis darimu, Sakura. Pacarmu itu sebenarnya anak manja.

Sekarang apa? Setelah dua jam Sasuke berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha ia tidak mendapatkan apapun yang ia cari dan butuhkan tadi. Sudah berapa hal menyebalkan terjadi semenjak ia tiba di Konoha sepulang misi tadi huh? Entahlah yang jelas Sasuke makin kesal dan kesal.

Menjalani prosedur rumah sakit biasa adalah hal yang paling merepotkan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan malas ia akhirnya menjalaninya. Jika bukan dengan Sakura, memeriksakan luka-lukanya di rumah sakit adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Luka fisiknya memang sembuh tapi luka batin paling memilukan bernama rindu? Belum terobati. Kedengarannya menjijikkan untuk seorang Sasuke namun memang itulah kenyataannya. Seminggu tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke _bad mood_.

Setelah selesai dengan luka-lukanya, Sasuke beranjak pulang. Berharap di koridor rumah sakit ia berpapasan dengan kekasih pink nya. Dan pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, Sakura pun muncul ke penglihatan Sasuke. Langsung saja ia menghampiri ninja dokter cantik itu. Berniat merajuk pada kekasih bermata zambrud nya.

"Sakura, darimana saja kau?"

"Eh Sasuke_-kun_, aku kan sudah bilang ada operasi. Kelihatannya kau sudah mengobati luka-luka mu. Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada urusan dengan—," ujar Sakura datar tanpa ada sedikitpun nada khawatir tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka mendengarnya.

"Temani aku makan siang, aku lapar."

"Tidak bisa Sasuke_-kun_, urusan ini penting sekali. Kau bisa makan sendiri kan? Ohya sayang sekali tadi aku membawa banyak bento tapi karena kupikir kau belum pulang dari misi maka ku bagikan ke Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sai tadi. Beli saja sendiri atau masak sendiri ya, Sasuke_-kun_?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar bahkan tanpa fokus menatap pria Uchiha di depannya ini karena sibuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen tebal di tangannya.

Memang Sakura bukan—atau belum—menjadi istri Sasuke yang harus mengurusi segala keperluan Sasuke. Tapi, ayolah Sakura, Sasuke sedang lelah, lapar dan sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia sebatang kara dan hanya punya dirimu di dunia ini.

"Tapi Sakura, aku merin—,"

_Merindukanmu._

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat dilihatnya Sakura malah sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa suster yang kebetulan lewat di sana tanpa mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Belum pernah Sakura menelantarkan Sasuke sampai seperti ini. Sasuke sangat kecewa dibuatnya. Ia hanya diam dan bersiap pergi dari Sakura tanpa pamit. Sebaiknya ia pulang

Sepertinya kau mulai paham rasanya diabaikan selama ini Sasuke? Sadarkah kau siapa yang lebih banyak mengabaikan selama ini?

* * *

Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju kediaman Uchiha. Sudah jam 2 siang namun perutnya belum juga terisi sedari pagi. Ia melirik kedai-kedai makanan di pinggir jalan. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya. Ya, ia memang lebih suka memasak makanan sendiri. Hidup sendiri sedari kecil membuatnya bisa memasak, setidaknya makanan sederhana namun dapat memenuhi seleranya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memasak sup tomat sendiri saja untuk santapannya siang ini. Walaupun lelah, yah, beginilah derita hidup sendiri. Ia jadi berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri kesendiriannya saja agar ada yang selalu memasak untuknya, menemani tidurnya, mengakhiri kesepiannya. Kalau begitu mengapa tidak cepat-cepat saja kau lamar kekasihmu itu, Sasuke?

Bagaimanapun juga menikah itu bukanlah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Dan Sasuke menyadari itu.

Ditengah lamunannya, datanglah pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam menghampiri dirinya.

"Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana misi mu?" sapa Sai disertai senyum palsunya.

"Hn. Berhasil seperti biasa," jawab Sasuke malas. Padahal dalam hatinya ia merutuki misi-misi tambahan yang sangat melelahkan dari Hokage bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Begitu. Tapi ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi?" ujar Sai dengan muka _innocent_ nya yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke berkata singkat berniat mengakhiri percakapan. Ia lelah berbasa-basi dengan orang menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Berbohong itu tidak baik, Sasuke. Menurut buku yang aku baca ciri-cirimu itu menunjukkan seperti orang yang baru saja diabaikan kekasihnya. Dengan wajah kesalmu yang jelek itu dan rambut pantat ayam berantakan. Lalu badan penuh luka sana-sini juga menunjukkan kau baru saja mengalami nasib buruk. Aku kasihan padamu. Mungkin ini hari sialmu Sasuke," ujar Sai datar panjang lebar dan lagi-lagi ditambah senyum palsunya. Membuat Sasuke bagai tertohok kunai besar telak di hatinya. Semua itu tepat.

Oh tuhan Mengapa ia harus terjebak bersama orang menyebalkan yang selalu tersenyum seolah menertawakan nasib buruk orang lain ini?

Mencoba menahan emosi yang sedari tadi meluap, Sasuke berjalan lurus melewati Sai. Menjauh dari setan berkedok wajah tampan tersenyum itu merupakan hal terbaik daripada Sasuke harus meluapkan emosinya di tengah jalan begini. Daripada jalanan harus terbakar dengan Amaterasu, ya kan?

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju rumahnya. Berlama-lama di jalan hari ini semakin menumpuk emosi Sasuke. Sungguh, mengapa hari ini begitu menyebakan?

Dengan hati, pikiran dan fisik yang lelah akhirnya ia sampai di kediamannya. Ia pun masuk ke rumahnya yang tenang. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya di rumahnya ini tidak ada hal-hal menyebalkan seperti saat di luar tadi. Setelah membersihkan diri, Sasuke menuju dapur kesayangannya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Namun setelah lama mencari ia pun kembali frustasi karena tidak menemukan tomat di rumahnya. Ini bencana! Bahan masakan favoritnya itu habis. Sama saja Sasuke tidak bisa makan bila tanpa tomat merah kesayangannya.

Sepertinya kau belum bisa bernapas lega, Sasuke.

"Sial. Mengapa harus habis di saat seperti ini?" geram Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia malas harus berjalan lagi ke luar untuk membeli tomat. Belum lagi kalau kesialan kembali harus menimpa dirinya. Sudah cukup ia menderita hari ini. Omongan Sai di jalan tadi kembali menghantui dirinya. Bagaikan kata-kata peramal yang terus terngiang di kepala. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia ninja hebat, tidak mungkin dikalahkan dengan nasib sial, pikirnya.

Saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pasar membeli tomat, tiba-tiba bunyi demo minta makan terdengar dari perutnya. Ia sangat lapar dan harus mengganjal sedikit perutnya. Kembali melirik dapurnya, ia hanya menemukan ramen cup yang hampir—dua minggu lagi— mencapai batas kadaluarsa. Sebenarnya ia enggan. Namun rasa lapar yang teramat sangat mengalahkan semua ego nya.

Dengan berat hati ia menyeduh dan memakan ramen itu cepat. Setidaknya perutnya sedikit terganjal. Ia meringis menyadari kenyataan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan kini tampak seperti Naruto. Hah, memikirkannya saja membuat ia kesal.

Setelah selesai dengan ramennya, ia kembali ke rencana awal. Berburu tomat. Ia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan mengunci pintu. Tanpa menyadari ada sekelebat bayangan bersembunyi di atap koridor rumahnya.

* * *

"Shikamaru, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kurasa sudah aman, kita bisa turun."

"Untuk apa kita di sini kalau tidak jadi memasang jebakan itu?"

"…."

Hap!

Shikamaru dan Shino pun turun dari persembunyian mereka di atap koridor. Yap, mereka sedari tadi—sebelum Sasuke tiba di rumahnya—telah berada di kediaman Sasuke. Untuk apa?

"Barusan Sakura bilang jebakan ini dibatalkan saja, dia tidak tega dengan pacar kesayangannya itu," Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil kembali jebakan iseng seperti panci, air, tepung terigu dan benda-benda aneh lainnya dari atas pintu. Shino pun ikut membereskan.

"Aku heran, mengapa Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan kita dan jebakan ini?" ujar Shino heran. Pasalnya Sasuke adalah ninja hebat yang tentunya, dengan naluri ninjanya, seharusnya peka terhadap hal kecil seperti ini.

'Mungkin karena keberadaanmu yang selalu tidak disadari semua orang menyembunyikan ini semua,' batin Shikamaru sedikit geli. Tentu saja ia tidak mengucapkannya walau sebenarnya ingin. Itu terlalu merepotkan.

Setelah selesai membereskannya, mereka pun bergegas pergi. "Lebih baik kita membantu yang lain di TKP pesta merepotkan itu."

* * *

Ada beberapa pasar di Konoha. Sudah dua pasar dikunjungi, Sasuke tidak juga menemukan satupun tomat di semua pedagang sayur yang telah ia temui. Apa ia harus mencari tomat di pedagang baju?

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Kesal dan lelah juga frustasi semua berkumpul jadi satu. Hari sudah menjelang sore namun tak jua ia dapatkan tomat. Tapi kalau soal tomat ia tidak akan menyerah. Cih, ia benci saat ia kelihatan seperti Naruto lagi.

Lagi, Sasuke mengabsen satu per satu toko yang menjual sayuran. "Paman, aku mencari tomat. Apa masih ada?" tanya Sasuke pada salah seorang pria paruh baya penjual sayuran.

"Tomat ya? Sudah habis sejak tadi pagi. Semuanya diborong oleh seseorang. Kurasa semua toko di sepanjang jalan ini pun begitu," jelas paman penjual sayur itu.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki si pemborong tomat itu. Kalau Sasuke tahu siapa orang menyebalkan itu, mungkin sudah ia Amaterasu. Saking kesalnya.

* * *

"Ya Ino, letakkan di situ!"

"Chouji! Jangan dimakan!"

"Tenten, cepat sedikit dekorasinya!"

"Yang lain tolong siapkan kue dan makanannya!"

Betapa sibuknya Sakura mengatur pesta kejutan untuk orang yang sangat penting bagi dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja ia ingin pesta ini sangat berkesan bagi Sasuke. Bukannya berlebihan, ia hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kecil untuk kekasihnya, mengingat dahulu ia selalu diliputi kesuraman dan dendam.

Sekitar jam 4 sore, persiapan sudah hampil selesai. Mereka pun me-review apa saja yang telah dilakukan. Sekaligus mengecek apakah rencana sudah berjalan mulus atau masih ada yang kurang.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Sesuai rencana, sekarang dia sedang berjalan mencari tomat ke seluruh toko di Konoha," jawab Neji sambil mengaktifkan _byakugan_nya, melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sudah toko yang keberapa ini? Dan sekarang dia menuju ke mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini sudah pusat pertokoan ke delapan. Dan kurasa supermarket di dekat kantor Hokage adalah tempat terakhir yang belum dikunjunginya. Sekarang ia menuju ke sana." Neji berujar sambil menonaktifkan _byakugan_nya. Tadinya Neji menguntit jauh di belakang Sasuke sambil melihat dengan _byakugan_. Namun berhubung perjalanan Sasuke dirasa hampir selesai dan semua 'panitia' pesta diperintahkan berkumpul di tempat pesta yaitu padang bunga Konoha, ia pun hanya berdiam mengamati dari sini.

"Tunggu! Katamu supermarket dekat kantor Hokage?" seru Chouji tiba-tiba.

"Ya, ada apa Chouji? Jangan bilang kau belum memborong tomat di sana!" ujar Tenten panik selaku rekan Neji dalam tugas 'menguntit jejak' Sasuke.

"Mm.. itu.. memang benar," aku Lee. Ia dan Chouji memang mengemban tugas 'memborong tomat'.

"Kalian.." geram Sakura bersiap melancarkan _Shannaro-_nya.

"_Go-gomen_ Sakura-chan, kami akan segera membereskan ini!" ujar Lee gemetaran.

"Cepat!"

* * *

Dan Ino pun berakhir di sini, bersama Lee dan Chouji yang menggunakan jurus penyamaran. Mengapa Ino? Karena yang bisa berakting baik untuk mengelabui Sasuke cuma Ino. Tentunya mereka tidak mau rencana ini berantakan cuma gara-gara akting gagal Chouji dan Lee. Lagipula Ino belum berpartisipasi dalam misi 'membuat Sasuke kesal'.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di pintu supermarket. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menuju bagian buah dan sayur. Betapa terkejutnya mereka—Ino yang menyamar sebagai ibu hamil. Rambut digerai dengan ujung yang ikal dan jepit rambut kecil yang sangat feminin di kepalanya. Tak lupa badan yang menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih gemuk, pipi tembam dan mata yang sipit lengkap dengan bulu mata panjang dan tebal serta perut buncit dibalut daster merah panjang bergaya china membuat Ino sangat berbeda dari Ino yang biasanya. Dijamin Sasuke tidak akan mengenalinya. Selanjutnya Chouji yang menyamar sebagai suami Ino dengan wajah tampan, rahang tirus dan badan _sixpack_ sempurna. Lalu Lee dengan rambut cepak, mata panda dan menggunakan baju berwarna-warni yang teramat sangat norak, menyamar sebagai entah siapa. Mungkin seseorang dapat melihatnya sebagai rekan dari pasangan suami-istri itu. Atau pesuruhnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka menyamar dengan jurus pastinya—saat melihat Sasuke hampir sampai ke rak yang memajang tomat. Di sinilah ide licik Ino sangat dibutuhkan. Ia langsung membisikan kedua temannya tentang seperti apa mereka harus bertindak.

Tiba-tiba saja saat tangan Sasuke hampir mengambil salah satu tomat—dengan wajah gembira yang tidak dapat disembunyikan olehnya karena akhirnya menemukan tomat di Konoha—Ino sang ibu hamil pun menyambar tomat itu yang langsung mendapat atensi Sasuke. Sasuke yang geram karena kebahagiannya dirusak pun hendak marah namun suara cempeng nan kencang Ino menghentikan itu.

"Sayang, aku mau kita memborong semua tomat ini! Cepat ambilkan!" seru Ino centil kepada Chouji.

"Tapi untuk apa sebanyak itu?" Tanya Chouji berpura-pura kaget.

"Tentu saja untuk anak kita, kau tidak sayang padanya huh?" kata Ino dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Hm baiklah. Hey, kau bantu aku mengambil tomat-tomat ini!" seru Chouji pada Lee yang langsung datang dengan _trolli_.

"Siap pak!" ujar Lee. Sepertinya kita sudah bisa tahu peran apa yang dimainkan lee di sini.

Sasuke yang melihat drama menjijikkan itu pun berusaha tidak peduli dan turut memasukkan beberapa tomat kedalam keranjang belanjaannya. Melihat itu, Ino pun berteriak dramatis. Mengundang pandangan mata orang-orang sekitar yang sedang berbelanja.

"Hei kau jangan ambil tomatku! Ini semua sudah aku borong!" ujar Ino sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku yang lebih dulu sampai di sini. Bukan hak mu melarangku!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Tapi aku mau SEMUA tomatnya! Sayaang! Lihat pria berambut pantat ayam menyebalkan ini mengambil tomat-tomatku!"

Tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Oh ayolah, masihkan nasib buruk menghantuinya? Ia hampir saja mendapatkan tomat dambaannya lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi?

"Hey, harusnya kau mengalah dengan wanita hamil! Pria macam apa kau ini!" seru Lee ikut membela Ino, sementara Chouji mengeluarkan secara paksa tomat-tomat di keranjang Sasuke dengan lancangnya yang langsung dapat pelototan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula aku hanya membeli beberapa, masa bodoh denganmu," Sasuke tampaknya sudah sangat-sangat kesal sampai tak tahan lagi.

"Istriku mau semua tomatnya tak terkecuali!" ujar Chouji mulai—berpura-pura—geram.

"ADUUUUH DUUH SAKIIIT! Perutku sakit sekali! Sepertinya anakku benar-benar menginginkan semua tomatnya!" gertak Ino dramatis sambil membungkuk menahan sakit. Tentu saja pura-pura. Semua orang di supermarket itu pun melihat ke arah Ino dan melempar pandangan khawatir padanya sekaligus pandangan membunuh pada Sasuke.

Ibu-ibu di sekitar pun mulai berbisik-bisik sinis tentang sikap Sasuke. Seakan bisikan maut itu dapat memukul Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Kau lihat? Dia ini sedang hamil bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungannya, bodoh!" Chouji—sang suami palsu—pun ikut-ikutan berteriak kesal bercampur panik dan sok dramatis.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini semua. Kalau saja ia masih seorang ninja pelarian seperti dulu mungkin seluruh supermarket ini habis dengan _amaterasu_-nya. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan akal sehatnya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia benar-benar tidak dipercaya warga Konoha dan dihukum mati.

"Cih!" dengan jiwa raga yang penuh amarah akhirnya Sasuke melempar keranjang belanjaannya yang hampir kosong keatas rak tomat dan tanpa sengaja mengenai tangan Lee—yang masih saja memindahkan seluruh tomat di rak penjualan ke trolli-nya—lalu melangkah pergi keluar tanpa ada sepatah kata pun terucap. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Daripada ia lepas kendali dan menghancurkan distrik di Konoha lebih baik ia manjauh dari tempat itu.

_Mood_ makan tomatnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Ia terlalu kesal sampai tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Sasuke butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Maka sampailah ia di training field. Naasnya, pohon-pohon di sana tumbang karena serangan _chidori_ bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke yang sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Di dalam supermarket, Ino-Chouji-Lee terkikik geli dengan akting mereka dan reaksi Sasuke. Tampaknya mereka senang membuat Sasuke menderita. Terutama Lee yang dulu sempat kesal saat karena Sasuke merebut pujaan hatinya, Sakura. Dasar dilema cinta masa muda.

Setelah memborong semua tomat di supermarket itu dan memastikan tidak ada lagi toko yang belum diborongnya, mereka bertiga pun kembali ke tempat pesta yaitu padang bunga Konoha.

Dengan begini, rencana mereka pun hampir selesai. Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju misi utama. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari saat sepasang kekasih menghilang dari padang bunga Konoha..

Ternyata di lain pihak, Naruto dan Hinata—sepasang kekasih itu—tengah menjalankan 'misi' nya.

Mereka berada di rumah Sasuke. Tidak sulit untuk masuk ke rumah Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan atau memakai jurus ninja yang rumit karena Sakura memiliki kunci rumah Sasuke. Otomatis Naruto menggunakan itu untuk masuk.

"Naruto-_kun_, untuk apa kita ke sini?" ujar Hinata pelan. Di luar dugaan ternyata Hinata belum mengetahui tujuan misi ini. Lantas mengapa ia menurut saja saat diminta ke sini oleh Naruto? Jawabannya simpel. Cinta itu buta, kawan-kawan.

"Ini misi rahasia, Hinata. Hanya anggota tim tujuh—selain Sakura dan Sasuke—yang tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk rencana ini maka dari itu kau juga akan tahu. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun ya?" Ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah. Rencana apa itu Naruto-kun? Bukankah Sakura sudah mengatur semua rencana pesta, lantas mengapa Sakura tidak tahu rencana ini?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ini bukan bagian dari rencana pesta kejutan, Sayang. Ini rencana dari tim tujuh untuk Sakura. Ini adalah rencana di balik rencana. Apa kau mengerti?" ujar Naruto sambil berbisik di telinga Hinata. Sang kekasih pun _blushing_ dibuatnya. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui eh, Naruto?

Sudah lama memang Naruto tidak bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang pemalu ini. Karena kesibukannya menjadi Hokage menyita waktu luang Naruto. Jadi, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan menggoda Hinata?

"Y-ya. Apa rencananya? Aku penasaran Naruto-_kun_," seru Hinata tidak sabar.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Kami akan membuat Sasuke melamar Sakura setelah pesta nanti. Kau tahu? Si Teme itu sudah membeli cincin untuk Sakura-chan tapi tak kunjung melamarnya karena tidak menemukan momen yang pas. Untuk itu kami—aku, Sai dan guru Kakashi—memanfaatkan momen ini agar Sasuke cepat melakukan lamarannya."

Hinata menyimak baik-baik ucapan kekasih bermata birunya.

"Tapi ini juga kejutan untuk Teme. Mungkin seperti kado untuknya dari tim tujuh. Maka dari itu aku ingin ini berjalan spontan. Untuk itu aku membawamu kemari, _Hime_."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Karena ini lamaran spontan, tentunya Teme tidak mempersiapkan apapun kan? Jadi aku lah yang mempersiapkannya. Aku ingin 'mencuri' cincin itu di sini, agar ia bisa langsung melamar Sakura setelah pesta nanti," ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku mencarinya dengan _byakugan_ kan?" Ujar Hinata cepat.

Naruto pun tersenyum lima jari sambil menepuk sayang kepala ungu Hinata. "Pacarku memang pintar."

Sambil menahan semburat merah yang ingin keluar di pipi putihnya, Hinata pun mulai mencari cincin itu.

"_Byakugan_!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, pandangan tajam Hinata pun mulai menangkap sebuah kotak beludru yang di dalamnya terdapat benda berkilauan. Tak salah lagi, itu cincinnya.

Hinata pun menyebutkan ciri-ciri cincin indah itu pada Naruto yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh kekasih pirangnya.

"Di kamar. Ayo ikuti aku!" perintah Hinata.

Setelah menemukan cincin itu, mereka pun penasaran dan membuka kotak cincin itu. Hinata yang melihatnya dari dekat pun takjub dengan keindahan cincin berlian itu. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit iri dengan Sakura. Wanita manapun pasti mengharapkan lamaran romantis dengan cincin yang sangat indah dari kekasihnya, bukan?

"Indah sekali," kata Hinata dengan binar di matanya.

"Kau mau juga, Hinata?" ujar Naruto enteng tanpa mengerti ekspresi kaget dan merona Hinata. Oh peka lah sedikit, Naruto. Kata-katamu itu sangat menyentil hati seorang gadis.

Tidak mengertikah Naruto kalau pertanyaannya barusan sama saja menawarkan lamaran?

Dan selanjutnya Hinata hanya bisa terbata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan mengalihkan topik. Mereka harus cepat kembali sebelum Sasuke datang, iya kan?

* * *

Sampai saat ini rencana berjalan mulus. Mempersiapkan pesta, cek. Membuat Sasuke kesal, cek. Bahkan 'rencana di balik rencana' pun, cek.

Bagian terakhir dari rencana ini adalah 'memancing' Sasuke menuju tempat pesta. Ini adalah ide Sakura. Mereka menebarkan tomat membentuk jejak dari lokasi pesta—padang bunga Konoha—ke tempat dekat _training field_, lokasi Sasuke saat ini.

Kini giliran Kakashi.

Tugasnya untuk memancing Sasuke. Namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membujuk Sasuke dengan kata-kata adalah cara yang sudah pasti mendapatkan kegagalan.

Namun setelah ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, naluri ninja-nya pun muncul.

"Jurus bola api!"

"Jurus naga air."

WOSSH

BYURR

Dan api yang membakar pohon-pohon itu pun padam saat Kakashi melancarkan jurus elemen airnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan gurunya yang tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh tak suka kegiatannya—melampiaskan emosi sekaligus berlatih—diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu latihanmu, hanya saja tindakanmu membakar pohon itu sangat merusak lingkungan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang buruk. Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Kakashi pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang masih utuh—selamat dari serangan Sasuke—di dekat Sasuke.

Karena lelah Sasuke pun ikut bergabung dengan Kakashi duduk di bawah pohon. Melampiaskan amarahnya di sini cukup membuat Sasuke lega, walau sedikit.

"Hn."

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang kesal ya? Kau ini, masih saja kekanakan." Ujar Kakashi santai.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka pada perkataan gurunya. Ia memilih memejamkan mata. Angin sore di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan memang sejuk. Menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuh pemuda berambut biru gelap yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik itu. Sejenak ia merasa perhatian yang diberikan Kakashi layaknya keluarga. Hal itulah yang Sasuke rasakan di tim tujuh. Kehangatan keluarga.

"Daripada itu, aku ke sini ingin menyampaikan pesan untukmu," ujar Kakashi sambil menghadap ke lawan bicaranya. Ia pun menyambung kalimatnya.

"Seseorang ingin menemuimu di—"

"Kalau Sakura, aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya."

Namun dipotong langsung oleh Sasuke.

"Ahahaha percaya diri sekali kau. Kalau begini ketahuan kan apa masalahmu. Dasar cinta masa muda. Kau sudah berubah rupanya, Sasuke," Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya saat Sasuke menunjukkan perasaannya seperti ini. Ah, anak-anak kesayangannya sekarang sudah tumbuh besar bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya menyatu juga. Ia tidak sabar untuk menghadiri—atau bahkan menjadi wali—di pernikahan kedua muridnya yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri ini. Memikirkan ini membuat Kakashi merasa sangat tua.

"Dasar sok tahu," Sasuke yang telah 'tertangkap basah' seperti itu hanya dapat mengelak. Semburat merah terlihat muncul sangat samar di pipi putihnya.

"Tapi tebakannmu benar."

"…"

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan saja? Kau pasti lapar. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Ayo!" ujar Kakashi dengan senyuman khas nya. Disaat seperti ini ia merasa benar-benar seperti ayah bagi Sasuke.

* * *

Membuang semua ego nya demi mengisi kekosongan perut, Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kakashi ke sebuah restoran. Hari ini menjelang petang. Suasana jalan-jalan di pusat kota Konoha cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang akan mengakhiri aktivitasnya, pulang.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tanpa diduga, Kakashi tengah menjalankan 'misinya' dan tersenyum licik di baik maskernya. 'Kena kau Sasuke,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mendorong Sasuke ke bawah sampai ia terjerembab jatuh di tanah. Namun saat ia membuka matanya dan bersiap marah, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan pandangan di bawah kakinya. Tomat-tomat diletakkan begitu saja di sepanjang jalan. Seperti tercecer rapi. Kakashi yang menyadari keterkejutan Sasuke lantas menghilang dengan kepulan asap menyertainya.

"Apa-apaan kau Ka—" Sasuke dikejutkan kembali dengan hilangnya Kakashi dari pandangannya. Namun kini sepertinya ia tidak tertarik lagi untuk menghajar Kakashi karena tomat-tomat yang membentuk jejak di jalan itu menarik seluruh atensi Sasuke.

Yang benar saja, tomat yang sepanjang hari dicarinya di seluruh pasar Konoha ternyata malah ada di tempat seperti jalanan?

Dengan penasaran dan rasa cintanya dengan tomat, Sasuke pun menelurusuri jejak tomat-tomat ini. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Melewati gedung hokage, keramaian desa hingga sampai ke bagian utara desa. Bahkan satu per satu tomat merah mengkilap ini diambil oleh Sasuke—walaupun tidak semuanya—dan dimasukkan ke kantong celananya.

Kira-kira sudah satu kilometer ditempuh Sasuke untuk menelusuri jejak tomat ini. Jalanan desa Konoha sudah dilalui oleh pemuda maniak tomat ini. Namun bukannya lelah, ia malah semakin penasaran dengan jejak ini. Tomat-tomat kesayangan Sasuke itu seakan menyerap semua rasa frustasinya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika didapatinya jejak tomat mengarah ke luar permukiman penduduk. Ia naik keatas bukit demi mengikuti jejak tomat itu yang terus berlanjut sampai ke suatu tempat diatas bukit yang hijau, rimbun dan asri. Sampai jejak itu berakhir di suatu tempat, padang bunga.

Saat ia menyadari ia telah sampai di padang bunga dan jejak tomat itu habis, ia pun mengangkat pandangannya ke depan kembali dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat di depannya telah berkumpul banyak orang yang memandangnya waspada.

Tanpa aba-aba, orang orang di depan Sasuke yang merupakan rekan=rekan _rookie_ 12 dan beberapa tambahan lain seperti Temari, Kakashi, Shizune dan Tsunade melemparkan buat tomat padanya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga Sasuke kewalahan untuk menangkisnya.

Toh ia menyukai tomat kan?

Serangan tomat merah—yang untungnya tidak busuk—itu pun mengotori wajah tampan Sasuke. Pun begitu dengan badan dan pakaiannya. Sasuke hanya diam dengan muka datar dan hanya sesekali menangkis dengan tangan. Percuma juga kan. Jumlah tomat itu sangat banyak.

Setelah serangan yang kembali membuat Sasuke naik pitam itu berhenti. Ia pikir ia akan bisa bernapas lega dan segera melampiaskan kemarahannya pada teman-temannya yang hari ini sangat menyebalkan itu, namun sepertinya ia salah.

"_Kaiten_!"

Neji maju ke depan orang-orang dan menerbangkan sekaligus memukul tomat-tomat yang lebih banyak, merah dan lembek itu ke arah Sasuke. Kini muka dan tubuhnya dipenuhi 'jus tomat' yang terlihat menjijikkan. Hilang sudah ketampanan Sasuke. Ternyata ke sini perginya tomat-tomat yang menghilang di pasar dan mengganggu kesenangan Sasuke. Kembali, ia sial. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha seakan diinjak-injak. Sasuke menggeram kesal sembari ditatapnya orang-orang menyebalkan di depannya yang malah menertawainya keras. Ada tim sepuluh, tim delapan, tim guy, tim tujuh minus Sakura dan lain-lainnya. Mau apa sih teman-temannya itu? Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya hari ini?

Tunggu? Tim tujuh minus Sakura?

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sasuke-kun!" muncullah seorang gadis musim semi dari belakang kerumunan orang. Ia maju ke arah Sasuke yang berada kira-kira tujuh meter dari kerumuman dan membawa kain lap basah. Dengan lembut dan senyuman penuh kasih, ia bersihkan 'jus tomat' di wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku. Terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Apalagi sikap Sakura yang sangat manis padanya kini. Seperti seorang istri yang sangat perhatian.

Sasuke menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari kain yang Sakura pakai untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan saat ia membuka mata teman-temannya yang lain telah bersorak kegirangan untuknya.

"Selamat ulangtahun Sasuke!" seru mereka kompak diselingi tawa dan tatapan menggoda.

Ia merasa sangat senang. Ternyata pikiran buruknya terhadap Sakura salah. Ini semua hanya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ia sendiri tidak ingat.

"Kita semua sukses mengerjai _Teme_! Hahaha tampangmu itu sungguh memprihatinkan sekali _Teme_!" seru Naruto girang sambil mengajak yang lainnya bersulang.

"Maafkan aku, semua yang membuat kau kesal itu juga karena aku yang meminta mereka. Soal tadi siang di rumah sakit itu juga sama. Aku hanya ingin membuat hari ini berkesan untukmu. Sekali lagi selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke! Ayo, pesta ini untukmu!" ujar Sakura dengan senyum hangatnya yang selalu dapat meruntuhkan emosi Sasuke. Ia seketika melupakan semua kekesalannya dan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki gadis musim seminya ini.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat pesta. Ada meja-meja putih dan bangku taman yang indah lengkap dengan makanan enak tersaji di pesta ini. Mereka berdua menuju meja utama yang terdapat kue ulangtahun di sana.

Suasana pemotongan kue dan tiup lilin berlangsung sangat meriah dan penuh kebahagiaan. Sasuke sangat bersyukur dan tidak menyangka mendapatkan ini semua. Ia berdoa sebelum meniup lilin agar kebahagiaannya saat ini takkan hilang. Terutama kebahagiannya bersama kekasihnya. Ia berharap pada Tuhan untuk selalu bersama Sakura dan tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Sakura adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Sepertinya janji Sakura padamu sebelum pergi dulu sudah terpenuhi, Sasuke?

Sebelum meniup lilin pun ia berharap agar dapat segera melamar kekasih pujaannya itu. Ia ingin hidup bersama dengannya. Membangun kembali klan Uchiha dan keluarga yang bahagia dengan anak-anak mereka.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur kini. Keputusannya saat perang dulu untuk membela Konoha sangatlah tepat dan berujung manis seperti ini. Apa kau lihat adikmu kini berbahagia sekaligus menjadi pahlawan Konoha sepertimu, Itachi? Pasti kau bangga melihat ini semua dari atas sana, ya kan?

Hari mulai gelap dan pesta tetap berjalan meriah. Semuanya tengah menikmati hidangan yang disajikan termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Dua sejoli ini tengah duduk berdua di salah satu meja putih dengan lilin yang menyala diatasnya. Sungguh romanTis suasananya ditambah dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya di sekitar mereka.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk bermanja-manja dengan kekasih tercinta. Ia ceritakan segala kesialannya hari ini pada Sakura yang mendengarkan dengan prihatin dan berulangkali meminta maaf. "Uuh kasian sekali pacarku yang tampan ini, sini aku suapi aaa~" ujar Sakura sambil menyuapi Sasuke potongan tomat segar.

Sasuke melahapnya dengan rakus—karena lapar dan juga menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertahan tadi siang akan tomat—lalu kembali bercerita dengan sedikit mendramatisir kepada Sakura. Secuil emosi pun turut serta dalam ceritanya. Tentu saja ia masih merasa kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal diperlakukan seperti Sasuke tadi?

Setelah ini ia ingin Sakura bertanggung jawab dengan merawat lukanya dan mengurusnya. Dasar modus. Biarlah Sasuke menjadi _Out Of Character_ di sisa hari tanggal 23 Juli ini.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu," ujar Sasuke sambil menautkan jemarinya ke jemari kekasih pink nya di atas meja.

"Ap-apa itu Sasuke kun?" Sakura mulai merona dan berbicara terbata saking gugupnya di tatap dalam-dalam oleh mata hitam legam Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau dan yang lainnya mau repot-repot menyiapkan kejutan ulangtahunku?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Namun bagi Sakura wajah penasaran Sasuke itu begitu polos. Ia jadi gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak digenggam Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya. Seakan menyalurkan kasih sayangnya pada pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Mata Sakura menerawang sejenak ke masa lalu.

"Kau ingat malam saat kau meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Oh ayolah jangan bahas itu lagi," Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Sakura mendengus sambil mengulum senyum maklum. "Aku berjanji padamu malam itu, akan membuatmu bahagia jika kau tinggal di Konoha. Sekarang aku mencoba menepati janjiku. Ku harap pesta ini bisa memberimu kebahagiaan kecil. Apa kau bahagia dengan kejutan ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menyadari senyuman telah terbit di wajahnya. Senyuman yang tulus, tidak disembunyi-sembunyikan. Mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, hatinya menghangat. Tentu saja ia ingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu. Namun ia tak menyangka gadisnya ini mengingat kenangan mereka lebih detail darinya.

"Kalau itu bersamamu, aku pasti bahagia."

Jarang sekali Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke berkata lembut dengan senyuman tulusnya. Sakura tidak menyangka ini adalah reaksi Sasuke. Kini di mata Sakura, Sasuke seribu kali lebih tampan apabila bersikap lembut seperti itu. Membuat gadis musim semi ini jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada pria Uchiha itu.

"Ih Sasuke-_kun_ gombal!" Ujar Sakura tertawa malu-malu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi sikap manis Sasuke. Maklum, Sasuke terlalu sering besikap dingin padanya. Dan ia sudah terbiasa.

"Aku serius! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kalau kau ingin membuatku bahagia, maka tetaplah bersamaku," _hiduplah bersamaku, kita bangkitkan klan Uchiha._

Sasuke hanya dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya di dalam hati. Lidahnya kelu saat mencoba mengatakan kalimat lamaran itu. Menurutnya, mengalahkan Kaguya lebih mudah dibandingkan melamar kekasih merah jambunya ini. Sasuke pun menyadari ia tidak membawa cincin lamaran yang telah ia persiapkan, jadilah ia menunda kembali lamarannya.

Pipi Sakura merona merah. Untung saja di sekitar mereka tidak banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Teman-teman mereka sedang sibuk makan dengan _partnernya_ masing-masing.

"Aku.. tentu saja aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke-kun," Sakura menatap lekat mata onyx Sasuke. Senyuman hangatnya kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hari ini seperti mimpi saja. Ia tidak menyangka kisahnya akan berakhir indah seperti ini. Segala perjuangannya, kesabarannya, penantiannya dan sakit hatinya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Sakura tidak berhenti bersyukur karenanya.

Sasuke pun balas menatap permata hijau bola mata kekasihnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam-dalam. Menyelami hati masing-masing. Perasaan mereka semakin kuat satu sama lain. Mereka tahu itu, mereka dapat membacanya lewat mata.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." _Terimakasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan untukku selama ini. Aku tidak yakin dapat membalas semuanya. Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu dan menyakitimu lagi._

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat meneruskan kalimatnya di dalam hati. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu tangannya yang bebas menyentuh wajah Sakura lembut. Jemari tangan mereka tetap bertautan mesra. Koneksi mata mereka masih terhubung seakan pasangan mereka akan hilang selamanya jika dilepas barang sedetik saja. Keheningan menyelimuti momen romantis mereka sampai Sakura membuka suara, "Sama-sama Sas—"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura cepat, seperti tidak dapat menahan perasaan yang membuncah keluar dari dalam hatinya. Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan pernyataan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba. Jarang sekali Sasuke bisa berkata seperti ini secara langsung padanya. Hati Sakura terasa penuh dengan bunga yang jumlahnya bahkan lebih banyak dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di padang bunga ini.

Tak ayal wajah Sakura pun bersemu merah. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah meja. Terlalu malu untuk terus menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke.

Namun saat Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali memandang mata kekasihnya, ia menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapnya lembut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dn memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Sakura yang telah terhanyut pun memjamkan matanya pelan.

Beberapa detik terasa sangat lama bagi Sakura. Napas hangat Sasuke mulai terasa menerpa wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, si buah kesukaan Sasuke yang menghilang secara misterius hari ini.

Sasuke yang biasanya _tsundere_ itu pun kini sangat membuka hatinya, menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Hanya beberapa sentimeter lagi bibir mereka akan saling bertemu, menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba..

DUAKK

"Argh!" Sasuke mengerang kesal dan sakit menerpa kepalanya akibat lemparan benda—yang entah apa—itu mengenai kepalanya. Spontan mereka berdiri dari kursi masing-masing. Perempatan pun muncul di dahi mereka, baik Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Hey! Siapa yang tidak kesal momen romantisnya diganggu oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasu—"

"TEME!"

Mereka menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naruto berdiri disana dengan tampang _innocent_nya. Kentara sekali siapa pelaku pelemparan ini. Sakura bersiap melayangkan _Shannaro_-nya ke sahabat pirangnya yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ciumannya.

Namun dilain pihak, Sasuke yang sekilas melihat Naruto memberikan kode padanya langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mencari benda yang mengenai kepala pantat ayamnya tadi. Ia pun menemukan kotak yang sangat familiar baginya—karena menjadi bahan renungannya yang selalu ia pandang akhir-akhir ini—tergeletak di rerumputan dekat mejanya. Kotak cincin lamarannya untuk Sakura. Sasuke sedikit mengintip isi kotak itu, untuk sekedar memastikan cincinnya. Benar.

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk mengomeli Naruto—yang tidak digubris oleh Hokage _orange_ itu—tiba-tiba saja dilihatnya Naruto berlari menerjang Sasuke dan langsung menubruknya. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar saat kembali dilihatnya Naruto menghilang dan membawa pergi Sasuke jauh ke dalam padang bunga.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada keributan diantara tiga anggota tim tujuh itu. semua orang hanya bisa melongo menatap kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghilang secepat kilat. Keterkejutan semua orang di pesta tidak lama sampai mereka melihat kemurkaan Sakura yang bisa saja menghancurkan lima desa.

"NAARUTOOO!"

* * *

Sasuke sungguh tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi sampai-sampai ia memelototi Naruto dengan _Sharingan_nya. Naruto meringis ketakutan melihat tatapan mematikan Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN KAU BODOH!"

Mereka mengatur napas sejenak sejak tiba di padang bunga yang jauh dari keramaian pesta dengan menggunakan jurus Naruto. Entah apa jurus itu Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sampai berani mengganggu momennya dengan Sakura.

"Apa orientasimu mulai melenceng hah?! Maksudmu apa menggangguku tadi?"

Sasuke marah-marah dan jadi berpikir bahwa Naruto itu homo yang suka padanya dan tidak rela ia mencium Sakura. Tuduhan yang cukup gila, memang. Tapi kemarahan yang terkumpul sejak tadi pagi membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir jernih sampai-sampai ia ingin membakar Naruto dengan_ Amaterasu_nya.

"Cuih tentu saja tidak, Teme! Aku punya Hinata! Makanya dengarkan aku dulu," teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Lantas apa?!"

"Lihat apa yang ada di tanganmu! Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin kau melamar Sakura hari ini. Ini momen yang tepat Sasuke, tunggu apa lagi?" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar itu. Sedikit terkejut dan tersentuh dengan usaha sahabatnya ini. Amarah yang sejak tadi menggebu-gebu pun mulai lenyap. Ia menatap kotak cincin di tangannya dan mencoba memantapkan hati. Di tengah keheningan ia memejamkan matanya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan tekad. Benar kata Naruto. Suasana padang bunga yang romantis ini sangat mendukung. Sakura pasti senang jika ia melamarnya malam ini juga.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat ia pun membuka matanya dan kembali menatap serius ke kotak cincin itu.

"Hn. Kau benar."

"Nah begitu dong. Kalau begitu ayo!" ujar Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapatkan cincin ini heh?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hehe.. aku mencurinya di rumahmu dibantu Hinata," jawab Naruto dengan tampang tidak berdosanya.

"Dasar pencuri."

"Kau juga lebih baik segera mencuri Sakura dari orang tuanya," cengiran Naruto makin lebar.

"Hn."

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang berada di tengah-tengah teman-temannya menoleh kaget melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berteleportasi ke tempatnya bicara dengan Naruto barusan.

Bagian tengah padang bunga yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna-warni membentuk labirin adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura saat Sasuke selesai melakukan teleportasinya. Cahaya kunang-kunang yang remang pun menari di atas labirin bunga itu. Sasuke memebawa Sakura menuju bagian tengah labirin tanpa sepatah katapun terucap diantara mereka.

Sesampainya di pusat labirin, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan. Detik berikutnya Sasuke menggunakan jurus peluru api nya ke batang-batang pohon di sekitar labirin yang terdapat lampu lentera di sana.

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Tempat ini sangat indah jauh dari imajinasinya. Kesan romantis bertambah kental saat Sasuke mulai menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menatap mata hijau zambrudnya dengan ke seriusan yang nyata. Untuk beberapa detik keheningan tercipta.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ini indah sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya.. terimakasih sudah membawaku ke sini."

"Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan yang lebih indah dari ini."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sangat penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Tatap mataku. Jangan takut, percayalah padaku aku tidak akan membahayakanmu." Sasuke pun menutup kedua matanya. Membuat Sakura heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tatap mataku!"

Sakura pun menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dan menatap lekat-lekat mata Sasuke yang masih menutup. Dan ia pun terkejut saat dilihatnya_ Mangekyo Sharingan_-lah yang muncul saat kedua mata itu terbuka.

Detik berikutnya ia seperti terhanyut dalam mata merah darah Sasuke dan semuanya menjadi putih.

* * *

Saat Sakura membuka matanya ia terkejut mendapati dirinya dibalut gaun putih panjang lengkap dengan kerudung jarring-jaring yang menutupi wajahnya.

Di depannya seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan rambut biru gelap dan tuxedo putihnya sedang berdiri menantinya. Mereka pun bertemu di ujung altar kemudian saling mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Sakura yang terkejut dengan keadaannya yang seperti dipaksakan berperan menjadi dirinya sendiri itu ikut terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan. Sampai sedetik kemudian segala momen pernikahan itu menjadi kabur dan dirinya seperti ditarik ke dimensi lain.

Kali ini ia lebih terkejut lagi saat didepannya ada duplikat dirinya dan Sasuke yang seumuran. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun sedang bermain di ruang tamu rumahnya. tunggu, rumahnya? ini kan kediaman Uchiha. Tak lama Sasuke pun pulang dan ia seakan terseret sesuatu untuk menyambut Sasuke yang pulang dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Ia pun seperti terseret kembali. Ia membuka matanya dan di depannya ada wajah Sasuke yang matanya telah berubah hitam. Padang bunga. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata setelah ia sadari yang tadi adalah _Tsukuyomi_ Sasuke.

Sakura baru sadar saat dirinya berada di dekapan Sasuke setelah pingsan tadi. Buru-buru ia bangun dan berdiri tegap kembali. Beribu tanda tanya ada di kepalanya namun ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Yang tadi itu mimpi. Maukah kau mewujudkannya bersamaku?" Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil berlutut dan membuka kotak beludru merah yang menampilkan cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan ini.

"A-aku.." saking gugupnya Sakura sampai sulit berbicara. Ia terlalu bahagia dan terharu. Sampai Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas dan perlahan berdiri.

"Menikahlah denganku," Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin itu kearah Sakura diiringi dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Iya!" Sakura memekik girang tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya. Hatinya penuh dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu saat Sasuke memakaikan cincin di jari manisnya.

Keduanya saling menatap dan diliputi senyum bahagia. Sakura tidak menyangka dibalik kejutan ulang tahun yang ia persiapkan untuk Sasuke justru ialah yang lebih dikejutkan. Ia penasaran siapa yang merencanakan ini semua. Mengingat Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu menahu akan pesta ini dan pastinya tidak akan memiliki persiapan yang matang jika ia spontan melamarnya di pesta ini.

"Ayo kita kembali."

* * *

"Selamat untuk kalian!"

Sekembalinya ia dan Sakura ke pesta tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikejutkan dengan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya seakan mereka mengetahui semua yang terjadi di labirin bunga itu.

Sakura pun heran namun rasa herannya itu kalah dengan hatinya yang terlalu berbunga-bunga. Ia pun dikerubungi teman-teman wanitanya yang ingin melihat cincin di jari manisnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun bertanya dengan Naruto. "Naruto, siapa yang merencanakan itu semua.. um.. maksudku yang tadi itu," ujar Sakura dengan wajah meronanya

"Tentu saja kami dari tim tujuh, Sakura-_chan._ Akhirnya berhasil juga ya. Selamat!" ujar Naruto bangga disertai cengiran lebarnya. Di belakang Naruto pun muncul Kakashi dan Sai yang juga mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Ehh?! Kalian! Terima kasih banyak! Aku tidak menyangka kalian dapat mengelabui kami berdua. Bahkan aku yang mengatur kejutan pesta ini. Arigatou!"

"Sama-sama," ujar Sai dengan senyumannya.

Ditengah haru biru Sakura dengan tim tujuh, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesorang merangkul bahunya.

"Ada yang bisa menjawab mengapa semua orang bisa mengetahui ini bahkan sebelum kami berbicara?" Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Sakura serta tim tujuh kaget. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah melihat Sasuke merangkulnya di depan umum begini. Ini dia keheranan besar Sakura yang tertutupi rasa bahagianya.

"Guru Kakashi memasang _cctv_ di tempat yang sudah kami siapkan itu, Sasuke!" Adu Naruto provokatif. Sai pun ikut-ikutan menunjuk sebuah tempat di belakang mereka yang terdapat layar besar bekas menonton 'acara lamaran' Sasuke dan Sakura.

Yang diadukan hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau!" geram Sasuke kesal namun tiba-tiba panggilan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura terdengar dari belakang mereka. Semua teman-teman mereka sudah siap dengan tomat di tangannya. Sasuke menatap horror kerumunan orang itu dan Sakura pun mulai panik. Tidak sempat melarikan diri, mereka pun dihujani lemparan tomat-tomat itu sambil mendengar ucapan selamat dari semua teman mereka.

"SELAMAT YA KALIAN BERDUA!"

"Aaargh!"

Ternyata tomat yang menghilang itu kini benar-benar kembali padamu seluruhnya, Sasuke.

**OWARI**

* * *

MAAF SUPER TELAT! Update mepet deadline gini nih. Maaf juga banyak kesalahan. Maklum ga sempet di periksa ulang demi ngejer deadline BTC. Akhir kata, review pleaseee ehehe.

BANJIR TOMATCERI 2014! FRESH AND REDDISH LIKE CHERRYTOMATO!

HIDUP SASUSAKU!


End file.
